Baby McNab
by Maggs1994
Summary: McNab reproduses...SBPD recasts
1. Chapter 1

All was quiet in the Santa Barbra Police Department one day in August, mostly because Chief Vick was holding a meeting in her office with Shawn, Gus, and Henry. All of a sudden, the phone rang. It was a call from, Buzz McNab, saying that he couldn't work. "Why can't you come in?" asked Chief Vick.

"I have to go to a doctor's appointment…I'll be in later!" answered McNab as he quickly ran out of the house and started his car.

He wasn't lying when he said he needed to go the doctor, but what he didn't say was that it was for his wife. She had woken up this morning feeling a little morning sick. See, they have been trying to have children for awhile now, ever since they got married. So when she took two pregnancy tests that came back positive, they wanted to go get a professional to test to see if it was really true.

Once they arrived at the doctor's offices, McNab and his wife, Francine, walked in holding hands and talking about possible names for a child. "What do you think about Tommy or Timmy for a boy, or Samantha for a girl?" Francine whispered once they were in the waiting room.

"Nah, I don't like those names, too common! How about something like Elijah for a boy or Aquinnah for a girl, do you agr-?

"Buzz, I would like to pronounce our child's name if you don't mind!" Francine interrupted.

"Francine McNab!" The nurse yelled.

They both went in and Francine got ready for her exam. The doctor came bursting through the door, greeting them both with a big smile. Once the doctor checked Francine's medical history, the doctor did what he had to do and then left to get the test results almost forgetting to tell them to leave the room and go to the waiting room. Once they got back into the waiting room Buzz's cell phone rang…

"_Hakunamatata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakunamata-"_

"Chief, what's wrong?" Buzz said almost jumping out of his seat.

"We've had a break in the Kiss-Me-Kate case and we need you down at the pier immediately!" The Chief said with a very serious tone.

Without even thinking Buzz jumped out of his seat ran fast to his car and speed all the way back to his house. He got dressed then got in his squad car, turned on the siren, and speed his way to the Santa Barbra Pier. Before McNab even got close to the pier he spotted Shawn, Gus, Detective Lassiter, and Chief Vick sprinting down the side of the road chasing Kiss-Me-Kate.

_SCREEEEECH!_

McNab pulled the squad car to a halt and quickly got out of his car, got out and started to follow the group.

The group chased "Kate" for about half a mile, McNab in front followed by Lassiter and Chief Vick behind with Gus and Shawn lagging, before "Kate" started to slow down. Then all of a sudden you heard…

"_Hakunamatata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakunamatat-."_

"Francie?" McNab stopped running and every one behind him yielded to him.

"Buzz guess what!"

"McNab what are you doing?" Lassiter asked as he and the rest of the group caught up.

"I'm going to be a DADDY!" McNab exclaimed

"OMG me too! We can watch Phines and Ferb, and, and take naps together with our B-b-b-babies! Juliet is out looking for toys and clothes now!" Shawn said while Lassiter fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

"So that's where Detective O'Hara now…"

"Um Chief it's Spencer now remember? Um yeah we are kind of, sort of, MARRIED!" Shawn interjected.

"Yeah, well congrats McNab on one, becoming a father, and two, LETTING KATE ESCAPE!" Chief Vick yelled.

"Sorry! Kiss-Me-Kate will come back eventually but my wife can never have our first kid twice!"McNab answered hastily.

After Lassiter woke up, he asked if they caught Kate. They all walked back to the cars they came in, except Shawn. He went with McNab and talked all the way back to the Psych Headquarters, talking about what their lives will be like after the babies come.

"Shawn! I have to ask you something seriously…Can you tell me anything about my unborn baby?" asked McNab.

"Well let me see…I'm sensing that your baby is going to be a boy and…" Shawn said while putting his fingers to his head

"Really?"

"Yes a boy and I'm sensing he is going to be… early" Shawn finished

After McNab heard this news, he ran back to his house and told his wife what Shawn had told him. She told him that she knew the fetus was a boy. Francine replied that she knew that she was going to have a boy, but wondered how Shawn knew that. McNab quickly replied that Shawn was a psychic. Francine accepted the McNab's answer but still wondered how he got a reading when she wasn't even there or how he did it without ever meeting her.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple months have passed and everything having to do with the McNab pregnancy has been going great. Buzz has only had to go to the grocery store in the middle of the night a few times to get about twenty boxes of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese and Snyder's Pretzels to satisfy his rather calm, five month pregnant wife. He also had to change the litter box multiple times, making Buzz's back hurt just as much as Francine's.

They have also been preparing for the baby's arrival. They have been shopping for clothes, toys, and furniture. Francine even suggested putting a car seat in the squad car, but Buzz didn't want Buzz Jr. to sit next to mean criminals. Buzz wanted to hire a professional to put together the crib, but Francine insisted that he do it. It took him two hours, twenty calls to the help center, and a psychic detective to get the job done. By the end of those two hours, all Buzz wanted to do was sleep, but his wife didn't think that was very productive. She wanted him to paint the room, hang pictures and decorations, do the laundry, go to the store, change the litter box, and cook dinner. That night Buzz slept like a baby, but only until Francine woke him up to go make her Mac and Cheese with pretzels on the side.

After everything has been going so well with the pregnancy, the McNabs thought they were in the clear at seven months. One day they went for their seven month check up. They went into the doctor's office and discovered that Francine had developed pregnancy induced hypertension. There would be no harm to the baby because it was detected early, but she has to take care of herself by drinking water every day and consuming less salt, which didn't make Francine too happy.

After that scare the McNabs took every precaution they could. The doctor put Francine on bed rest so nothing would happen to the baby. This put a lot of stress on Buzz, from taking care of the cat's, Francine's and the baby's every need, he still had to go to work every day and put his full attention into his job. Francine would say that Buzz looked like he did back at their high school prom, when Francine was crowned Prom Queen and Buzz was a freak with a pizza face! Anyway, that's what she thought and no one dare question that because she had become extremely moody and demanding ever since she had entered her seventh month.

The station had been busy lately with cases coming in faster than they could solve. Chief Vick was in a tight spot letting her psychic detective, detective, and deputy go on leave, for now only one had to leave. She didn't want to but she knew she had to eventually let them all go on leave. She had to bug Lassiter to take more cases, which he didn't mind, but she felt bad and was kind of missing the chaos around the station. Lassiter also didn't mind getting his old partner, and mistress, back as his partner, temporarily. She would even drop by to see how Francine and Juliet were doing and giving advice to them as well as to McNab and Shawn about how to be a good dad and not screw up. Lassiter got very use to going to McNab or Shawn's house or maybe even the Psych Headquarters a few times to talk to the chief.

Once everything had settled down Shawn, being as romantic as he is, invited the McNabs to go on a double date to a nice, romantic restaurant called Red Robin. They sat at a booth that had a great view of the parking lot. Buzz and Shawn ate double deluxe burgers with all the topping you could get, while Juliet and Francine ate house salads with ranch dressing on top. They laughed and joked and joked and laughed until they started to talk about their unborn children. Then Juliet said…"Francine! I was talking to Chief and she said that there is this great birthing class down at the Santa Barbara Community Center this Wednesday and I was wondering if you wanted to join!"

"Oh my gosh! That sounds great! Buzz what do you think?" Francine said.

"Um…" Buzz replied

"Jules, when did we agree on a b-b-b-birthing cl-cl-class?"

"This morning Shawn remember?"

"Uh no…"

"Oh well! So are you going to do it Francine?" Juliet asked.

"YES!" Francine said joyfully.

"What?" Buzz said with a confused look on his face.

So that Wednesday, Shawn, Juliet, Buzz, Francine all went down to the community center, not knowing what they got into. A half an hour into the class you could see the same people running down the hallway, outside, to their cars, and speeding off into the distance.

The next day at the station was pretty awkward. You see, Juliet had told Chief Vick that her and Francine had attended that class, so when McNab went to the station the next morning, and Chief asked him how it went, all he could do was…um….run away and scream like a little girl with Shawn following right behind. What McNab didn't know was that he would be using the information that was taught in that class, very soon.


End file.
